


Приют

by LABB, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Даже Роза не может всегда оставаться сильной.





	Приют

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Приют  
>  **Переводчик:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Оригинал:** [«Shelter»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/268794) by fembuck (разрешение на перевод запрошено)  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 605 слов в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Роза Бенджамин, Томасина  
>  **Категория:** джен, фемслэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Даже Роза не может всегда оставаться сильной.  
>  **Примечание:** Основано на серии 1х06 — «Братство»  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2018 — "Приют"

Дверь в спальню отворилась, и за спиной послышался тихий шорох приближающихся шагов, но Роза не обернулась и не отвела взгляд от пляшущих языков пламени в камине. Только когда на плечо опустилась ладонь, она закрыла глаза, впервые за долгое время почувствовав, что больше не одна. 

Изящная рука обвила ее талию, и Роза прерывисто выдохнула. Непролитые слезы жгли глаза, но она боялась, что стоит упасть хоть одной слезинке и этот поток будет уже не остановить. 

— Моя королева.

Голос Томасины, тихий, на грани шепота, уже говорил о многом. Роза развернулась в кольце рук Томасины и встретилась с ней лицом к лицу. 

— Она слишком упрямая, — выдохнула Роза. Она вглядывалась в глубину карих глаз Томасины в надежде найти там опору.

— Да, — ответила та.

— Слишком благородная. — Ресницы королевы дрожали — она отчаянно пыталась бороться с едва сдерживаемыми слезами.

— Да.

— Но ведь не может же она заменить мать всему народу! — взмолилась она.

— Нет, не может, — согласилась Томасина. 

— Господи, — выдохнула Роза и крепко зажмурилась. В уголках глаз показались первые слезинки. — А что если она заразилась?

По телу Розы пробежала дрожь, и Томасина обняла ее за плечи, глядя, как по фарфоровой щеке королевы скатилась еще одна слеза.

— Мы должны молиться, чтобы худшего не случилось, и верить, что Господь не заберет у нас эту светлую душу так скоро. 

— Томасина.

В звуке ее имени звучала мольба о помощи, и руки Томасины скользнули ниже, крепко сомкнулись на талии королевы. Роза подалась вперед, пряча лицо у нее на плече, чувствуя, как щека касается нежной, темной, сладко пахнущей кожи. Роза сдавленно всхлипнула, и из ее глаз, словно река, прорвавшая плотину, хлынули слезы. 

Сильные руки обнимали Розу, даря опору и поддержку, пока тело королевы сотрясалось в рыданиях. Никакие слова не в силах помочь в такую минуту, только прикосновение способно дать подобие утешения, и Томасина крепко держала свою королеву, укрывая от всех, и намереваясь укрывать в приюте своих рук всегда, пока Роза будет в ней нуждаться. 

— Позвольте отвести вас к Мишель, — промолвила Томасина, дождавшись, когда слезы стихнут, а сама Роза успокоится достаточно, чтобы услышать.

— Мне страшно, — прошептала Роза, впервые признавая это вслух. Она знала, что минута слабости не уронит ее в глазах Томасины и та не станет ее за это осуждать. 

— Как и Мишель. 

Роза коротко вздохнула, отстраняясь от плеча Томасины, привычно вздернула подбородок и встретила уверенный взгляд женщины напротив. 

— Ты останешься со мной.

— Столько, сколько вы пожелаете, — пообещала Томасина, протягивая королеве руку.

Секунду спустя рука Розы скользнула в ладонь Томасины, и та крепко сжала ее нежные пальцы. Роза глубоко вздохнула и накрыла руку Томасины другой, находя утешение в том, как ощущалось под рукой тепло ее кожи. 

— Проводи меня к моей дочери.

— Да, моя королева. 

Роза не спускала с Томасины глаз, пока та открывала дверь спальни, и взгляд ее продолжал цепляться за уверенную фигуру рядом, пока их шаги эхом раздавались по залу. 

Они стали спускаться по лестнице, и Роза почувствовала, как сильные пальцы сжали ее ладонь. Она погладила в ответ большим пальцем нежную кожу на тыльной стороне ладони Томасины. Ей было спокойно. Роза знала: ей не придется встречать эти трудные времена в одиночестве.


End file.
